The Butterflies are Free
by TardisBlueMermaid
Summary: Ariel goes on an adventure without Eric.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _"I only ask to be free. The butterflies are free."_

 _~Charles Dickens_

Ariel walked down the hall and just happened to bump into the person she was looking for. "Grimsby!"

"Hello, my dear," he smiled. "How are you this afternoon?"

She smiled widely. "Fantastic. Hey, do you know what Eric is up to?"

Grimsby nodded. "Yes, he's booked with meetings this afternoon, but he wanted me to tell you that he is looking forward to having dinner with you tonight. He wanted me to assure you that he'll be there, even though he's busy."

She smiled and gave him a hug before running off to her room. "Thanks, Grim!"

On her way up, Ariel contemplated her idea. It seemed like Eric would be busy. That should leave her with plenty of time. She felt guilty, not giving Eric the insight into what she was going to do, but it was quickly overshadowed by her excitement. Ariel was pretty sure today would be the day.

She had heard people talking about the woods just to the east of the town. The townsfolk said that at one spot, the grass practically turned into flowers, and those flowers that lined the ground just happened to attract butterflies, and Ariel just happened to love butterflies. She had seen quite a few on her adventures with Eric and knew quite well what they were at first sight.

When she was just a young mergirl, Ariel had found a sunken human book and in it was a passage about butterflies and from that day forward she dreamed that one day she would see them in real life, but not just a few of them, a whole field of them, like the book had described.

Once she heard about this location, she knew it was just waiting for her. She had pictured— _dreamed_ —of seeing those butterflies for such a long time. Ariel had dreamed up the image years ago of her finding a spot to see the colorful butterflies. She imagined they would be flying past her and perhaps she would be able to hold one. _Nothing_ in her dream had changed. She _was_ going to see them.

However, the princess felt terribly bad about leaving Eric out, but he was just so busy and Ariel was too eager to wait until he wasn't busy. She also knew that when he wasn't busy, he should probably use the time to rest. Part of Ariel felt bad that whenever he didn't have work to do, Eric was taking her out. She figured this would be one less thing he would have to do for her, allowing for him to get some extra rest.

She couldn't tell him, though. Ariel knew that Eric would insist upon going with, but she didn't need him with her. She didn't really think she wanted him with her either. If she did manage to convince him not to go along, Ariel knew he would make her take guards with, and she most certainly didn't want them. She just wanted this adventure for herself, even though she could experience it with anyone, like the person she couldn't bare saying goodnight to before they returned to their separate rooms.

Arriving at her room, Ariel changed into the simplest dress her maids had made for her. It was slightly fancier than an ordinary villager's dress, but she was hoping that she could make it through the town without being noticed. Putting on a pair of simple shoes and removing any accessories, she pulled her hair back in a bun, grabbed a cloak to conceal her fiery red hair and headed out.

The other morning she had asked her maid about a back entrance that only the staff used to arrive and leave to and from their shifts. Ariel's maid had answered, thinking that the princess was just curious as always, but now she knew of a way out.

She made her way towards the exit, smiling at the people who acknowledged her. She didn't want to seem suspicious, but she also tried to not be seen by many people, especially when she got close to the exit. Ariel didn't want Eric suddenly asking where she was and for people to then point him in the direction of the exit, which would lead him to search for her outside of the castle.

Looking behind her she saw that the coast was clear and pushed open a door and softly descended down a small, old staircase. Approaching the exit that would lead her out, she put on her cloak and took a deep breath. There would be guards, but why would they pay attention to someone leaving the castle? It was intruders they were on the lookout for.

Finally, Ariel opened the door, letting it close softly behind her. She didn't look at the two guards. They would recognize her by her face. She closed her eyes and listened as her feet made each step down the gravelly path, hoping not to get caught.

Once a good distance away, she opened her eyes and left out a small laugh. She had made it. The butterflies were just a short distance away now.

* * *

Lucky for the princess, not one person seemed to notice her. Ariel had made it through the short distance she had to go through the town and reached the woods without a hitch. The longest part was the walk to the town.

As she continued in deeper along the path, she mused at the thought of making it this far. While she never felt trapped back in the castle–how could she when she could find new human things around every corner–she missed the freedom she had back at home where she could just leave and go explore, on her own if she wished. While she usually had someone with her, the option was still there. Back at home, Ariel was not the future queen. She was not about to get married and expected to produce heirs once she was. Here, she was.

Part of that bothered her.

Ariel turned her thoughts to the noise she heard next to her. It wasn't loud and only made her curious. Out of the bush ran a squirrel—or was it a chipmunk? She forgot which was which. The creature ran around her feet and then up a tree across the pathway.

Ariel laughed, watching it as it was chased by another. Ariel found these woods to be quite lively and enjoyed walking through seeing a bunny and birds! There were so many birds in the human world! She couldn't possibly ever learn the difference between all of them.

She sighed and breathed in the fresh air. The scent she enjoyed the most was the smell of the ocean, but noticed that she also enjoyed this crisp, nature smell, but while experiencing the woods was nice, Ariel couldn't wait to get to the butterflies.

Eventually, Ariel took notice of more than just the periodical flower. They began to line the ground like a meadow, just like she heard.

She began running closer and closer into the flower patch, her cloak hood falling off her head. The former mermaid eagerly looked around for a butterfly and she spotted one, and two, three–she gasped!

There they were!

Countless butterflies flew above the flowers. Ariel laughed in delight. It was everything she imagined it would be! It was her, the butterflies, and the beauty. And she had this moment all to herself. She would never forget it.

Ariel let her head fall back, smiled, and spun around laughing, her cloak fanning out behind her. The butterflies spread around her in all different colors, many of them actually being multiple colors, seemed to almost dance with her. There were most certainly different species of butterflies.

Kneeling down she took in the scent of a flower, noting its sweet aroma and studied a butterfly sitting on another. It took Ariel's breath away. They were the most magical creatures to her. There weren't any in the sea for sure.

She stood up and held out a hand for a butterfly, and one of the many came and landed on her. Ariel slowly brought her hand closer to her face to have a better look. "Wow," she breathed.

While it stood still on her hand as if it were inspecting it, she watched as its wings lightly continued to flutter back and forth. It looked so delicate, and Ariel knew it was. She has read about that in the book, so she knew she could damage the wings by touching them.

Gently lifting her hand into the air, the butterfly flew away to join the rest. Ariel followed it with her eyes until she lost sight of it after getting mixed back in with the others. She sighed. She couldn't stay out forever, even though she was sure she could have.

Turning around, Ariel picked exactly two of the sweet flowers and then looked at all of the butterflies one last time, taking a mental picture. Yes. She would never forget this.

* * *

 **(A/N- This will be three chapters long. I was thinking about making it all one big chapter, but it just didn't seem like a good idea.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Stopping just around the corner, Ariel clutched the two flowers to her chest. There really was nothing to worry about now. It was just about whether she would get scolded and stuck having someone watching her more or not.

Continuing down the path, the guards stationed at the door were both insight. Ariel smiled brightly up at them.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," she sweetly said, holding out a flower for each of them. "I picked you each something while I was out."

They quickly dropped into a bow once they realized that it was their princess. But why was she out of the castle alone? Each took a flower after rising, not wanting offend her by not taking the princess's gift. It was a sweet gesture after all.

"Your Highness," one of the guards addressed. His name tag read: _Pedersen_. "Were you out alone? Is everything alright?"

Ariel smiled at the thought. "Yes, I went to go and see some butterflies in the nearby woods. It wasn't far."

The same guard responded. "Your Highness, I must frown upon that. It was dangerous to go out alone."

The second guard spoke up: _Lugton_. He was younger than Pedersen, but she remembered seeing him around the castle as well. "Was the prince aware that you left?"

"Like I said, it wasn't as far and dangerous as you might think, which is why I didn't tell Eric. He's too busy to be bothered this afternoon anyway, which is why I would appreciate your secrecy. There's no need to worry him over nothing," she said and added a sweet, " _Please_."

The guards looked at each other, Pedersen responding first. "Of course, but I would advise you not try that again."

The princess had looked at him the same way his daughter looked at him when she had done something wrong and wished for him to not tell her mother. Pedersen supposed that she had made it back safe, and that was all that mattered. Of course, he would have to make sure next time that he didn't let her slip by them again.

"Thank you!" she told them. "And thank you for keeping us safe. Eric and I deeply appreciate it."

"It's our pleasure, Your Highness."

"You're welcome, my princess."

Ariel smiled at them one last time before heading into the castle. Pedersen and Lugton turned and smiled at each other. It was a sweet surprise to encounter the princess.

"You know," Lugton started. "She's a pretty smart girl."

Pedersen looked at his flower in his hand. "Indeed she is."

* * *

Making her way towards the staircase that would lead her to her bedroom, Ariel began to hear barking. She knelt down to Max's height just in time for him to bombard her with his slobbery kisses.

"Hey, boy. How have you been?" she asked, expecting nothing but more licks back from him.

"Ariel!" Eric called. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you."

"Eric! I thought you had meetings all afternoon?" she asked, surprised to see him, but it didn't really matter anymore at this point.

"Mr. Richards fell ill, so the meetings are postponed until he can attend. I figured we could do something together, but no one knew where you were," he looked down at the bottom of her skirt and took notice of the dirt that covered the very bottom. "What were you doing?"

Ariel glanced down. She must have gotten just a little dirty on the way back, but she ignored it. It wasn't like it was her best dress. "Oh, Eric, it was wonderful! I heard people talking about the nearby woods and how there was a spot where there are tons of butterflies, so I went and checked it out! Eric, there were so many! They were all different colors and pretty and there were so many flowers. They-"

"Wait, Ariel, who went with you?" he asked.

Shrugging, she confidently responded, "No one."

"So, you went out _alone_? With no protection?" Eric's took notice that his voice had raised just a bit at that question, but he didn't know why.

Ariel nodded, not saying another word. Her fiancé looked very upset and worried, but she expected that. She just had to calm him down by reassuring him she was okay.

"But it's fine," she carefully started. "No one noticed me and it wasn't that far. I'm fine. Perfectly unharmed and fine."

"But what if someone did notice you and tried to harm you? Or what if they didn't notice who you were, but still decided to do the same? You wouldn't have been able to handle it. You can't take care of yourself out there," he frantically said. Eric wouldn't be able to live with himself if he lost her. The endless possibilities of what could have happened to her kept running through his head.

"What do you mean that I can't protect myself? I'm not a child, Eric. I can very well take care of myself. I've been in worse situations in the past where I've protected myself just fine," Ariel argued. Had Eric forgotten all of the situations she had gotten herself out of as a mermaid? All of the magic and deadly sea creatures seem like nothing compared to anything on land.

"Ariel, you still don't understand everything in the human world. Placed into one of those scenarios, you might have not had a clue what to do. Anyway, even if you have been a human your whole life, you'd still be too weak to protect yourself properly. There are some crazy people out there," Eric explained, trying to get his point across.

She flung her arms up in the air, raising her voice a bit in anger. "Well, thanks for that! That's just what a girl loves to hear. That she's weak."

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm sure that perhaps you can protect yourself under the sea, but I know that you can't protect yourself here very well depending on the situation and I just want you safe," he responded softer. He truly didn't want to offend her.

Crossing her arms, Ariel looked stubbornly down at the floor. "You sound like my father. Not my fiancé."

He brushed it off. It wasn't that much of an insult. He knew the Sea King and he both cared about her safety. Stepping closer to her, Eric placed his hands on her shoulders and spoke gently. He didn't want a fight. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I just love you too much."

Ariel sighed. No matter what, she's never grow tired of hearing him say those words. "I love you, too."

Eric pulled her into a hug and rested his chin on her head, talking in the sweet scent of her hair. "Why didn't you just wait for me to go with you?" he asked, curious. They always went out together. Eric was always willing to take her to a new place or activity to do. They always were _together_.

She broke the hug and stepped back. She felt bad that she had left Eric out of this moment, but this was her new life, and this time, it wasn't going to belong to anyone else but her.

"Well," Ariel started, trying to form her words in a way that would not hurt him. Perhaps she just wouldn't tell him exactly how she felt. "I knew you were busy, and you know I just hate waiting. Since I knew I _could_ handle making it out on my own, I just decided to go without you."

"But protection aside, you didn't want me with, even as a friend?"

Ariel sighed. She had to say it. "Not really, no. I just wanted this moment for myself, and just me and the butterflies is how I always pictured it would be."

Eric blinked a few times, taken back by the truth. Every time she went out together she always seemed so happy. What had changed? "Why?" he simply asked, feeling slightly hurt, but of course, he wouldn't admit it.

Ariel couldn't say she felt bad about it. She had no regrets. She loved getting to feel free and spend time with no one but the butterflies _outside_ of the castle–in the human world. Besides, it was her life and she had control over it.

"Eric, I love you and I love having adventures with you, but I miss having time to myself to explore like I used to. And I've imagined getting to this moment so many times. I thought that this would be a great experience to have by myself, since I've dreamed about it since I was a child," Ariel honestly replied. "Eric, I have dreams, and you aren't in all of them, especially the ones I've created as a child."

Eric was taken back a bit. Never would he admit that he was hurt, but he kept feeling it more and more. "Really? Cause what I'm getting from this is that you decided that you just don't want to share your hopes and dreams with me, and that's ridiculous because I'm going to be your husband and I thought that meant that we'd always be there for each other and share our lives with each other."

"What's ridiculous? That I don't think I need you with me all the time. That I want just a little freedom? I'm allowed to do my own things, especially my accomplish dreams," Ariel tried to explain, but she was growing more frustrated by the minute.

"Like your dream to become human? Should I have not let you into my home? Into my life? Because I can certainly let you accomplish that dream on your own too!" Eric exclaimed. It was a harsh thing to say. He could not imagine what his life would be like if Ariel wasn't in it. Part of him thought he said that to just sound strong, but another thought that it was to find out if that was how Ariel actually felt.

"What?" she was taken back. Why was Eric being so… so mean? Ariel clearly underestimated how upset he would be. Carefully taking a step forward, she tried calming things down more. "Eric I love you. I don't mean it like that. I just need a little space sometimes. That's all."

Eric backed away from her laughing, almost in disgust. "So, now I don't give you enough space? You can't say that. I don't even see you for half of the day sometimes because I'm so busy."

"Yeah, and then I'm usually stuck in the place. I want to spend time out by myself," she responded, getting frustrated. Why wouldn't he understand? All he was doing was yelling at her. She expected herself to feel like crying at this point, but all she felt was anger, not tears.

"Then take some guards!"

"That's not alone!"

"You either go with me or you go with guards! I just want you safe!"

"I don't want to be safe, Eric! I just want to feel free, like those butterflies. Other people will just hold me back. I don't want to have to take anyone with me!" Ariel yelled back on her last nerve.

Eric began walking away, exasperated. "And you know what? I don't want to talk about this anymore! Go off and have another adventure, by yourself!"

"Maybe I will!" Ariel called after him. After that she stood there, trying to process what had just happened until he was out of sight. Once he was, she let her guard down and immediately felt tears sting in her eyes.

She turned back and headed up the stairs. Nearly pushing servants out of her way, she rushed to get to her room. There was no other place she could be alone but there, and she was determined to get there before the tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Opening up the door, Ariel slammed it behind her, threw the cloak she was still holding on the ground, and sat down on her bed. Laying down with her feet still dangling off the side, she held the palm of her hands to her eyes to try and contain her tears of anger and frustration, but it was no use. Instead she just left them fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Eric sat at his desk and placed another paper into the pile of "I'll do it later." Later meant whenever he wasn't feeling so upset, and angry, and miserable, and regretful.

He dropped his pen and sat back in his chair, running his hands through his hair. Why did he have to turn that into a fight? Why was Ariel so free-spirited? Why couldn't being in love mean that you didn't fight at all?

He and Ariel had never actually fought over the past weeks they'd been together. Sure, they had arguments over a few subjects, but not about themselves. Eric learned quickly that he didn't like fights because they left him not knowing how to feel. He was still angry with Ariel and hurt by her just casting him aside, but at the same time he still knew that he loved her beyond words.

But had she meant all of what she said? Eric knew he didn't mean it all, but he couldn't speak for her.

Eric stood up and then immediately sat back down. No, he couldn't go and apologize to her. Ariel needed to apologize to him, but Eric didn't want to play stubborn. Perhaps he would go and apologize for his harsh words, and then tell her that all he wanted was for her to be safe because he loved her and absolutely hated that fight.

He stood up again.

And then sat back down.

Eric placed his head in his hands, shaking it. It wasn't him who should be apologizing for making bad choices. Besides, he was worried about what would happen if he did go to apologize. They could get into another fight. Ariel would say something that hurt him and then he would lash out to hurt her, and then she would lash back out at him, hurting him even more.

Eric sighed. That was how fights work though.

If only she understood that he only wanted her safe. Ariel was selfish because she didn't understand that if she would get herself killed out on an adventure all alone, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Although, maybe he could.

 _No_. No matter how mad he was at her or hurt by her, he could never live without her.

Finally getting back up, Eric walked over to the door. Opening it, his eyes widened in surprise. There Ariel stood, just about to knock on the door, and just like how Eric was debating going to find her, she had done the same.

Ariel didn't think–no, she knew–that she wasn't the one who needed to apologize. He had lashed out at her over nothing. True, it was about her safety, but Eric didn't have to respond like that.

" _Because I can certainly let you accomplish that dream on your own too!"_

Actually, that was one of the only things she remembered from the fight because it hurt her the most. She felt as though Eric did not listen to her and ended up taking things the wrong way, but had he truly meant all that he said? She didn't know and it all hurt her. Ariel didn't want to be human without him.

She looked at him, surprised. Ariel hadn't even knocked yet and she wasn't ready to confront him, not knowing what to say.

"Hi," Eric was the first to manage to get something out. "Come in," he made way for her, not making any eye contact. She didn't try either as she walked in.

Ariel stopped in the middle of the room and turned around towards him. He closed the door behind him and rubbed his neck looking around the room at anything but her. He really wanted to plan out how to go about this.

Eventually Ariel spoke. "I'm sorry I left the castle without protection," she mumbled, like a child who didn't mean the apology she was saying.

Eric caught on. "No, you aren't, Ariel, but that's okay. I'm the one who should say sorry."

"But, I worried you, and you were right. It could have been dangerous," Ariel responded, although she still didn't think that it was as dangerous as he made it out to be. Traveling a longer distance could be, but Eric was simply overreacting over nothing. Still, she would say whatever would end this conflict.

Eric still wasn't sure if Ariel actually understood that it was dangerous for her to go out unprotected, but he smiled at her trying to make an effort. After all, he realized that he should apologize too. Yelling at her wasn't the way to teach her the world could be dangerous. He didn't want to turn into her father.

"You did worry me, but I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It was stupid. I'm so sorry," he replied.

Ariel hadn't expect him to say sorry, but she was glad he did. She was glad they were both on the same page. "It's okay. I understand that you just want me safe, but I want you to understand where I'm coming from, too. The butterflies are free and I want to feel free, too, not that I feel trapped here with you or anything. It's just that there's a whole world out there with things that I've envisioned _me_ doing. "

He sighed. "I know, and I've been thinking. We don't necessarily need to spend every last adventure together, but it's not always safe out there and I _really_ wish you would take someone with you when you go out, but you're right. The woods aren't that far away, and I suppose that if I go out sailing for a break from royal duties, if you need a break and some space from in here and want to escape, you can take a trip out to see the butterflies by yourself–"

"Oh, Eric! Thank you!" she eagerly hugged him.

He happily hugged her back, missing the feeling of holding her. Eric laughed. "Wait, you didn't let me finish."

She pulled back. "Oh, sorry. What else did you want to say?"

"That's the only place you can go alone, and you have to take Max with you."

"Deal," she said and sealed it with a kiss instead of a handshake. That was the longest they had gone without kissing and both terribly missed it.

"Hey, do you think _we_ could go out somewhere? You can chose a place and surprise me, unless you're busy right now," Ariel gestured towards the pile of papers on his desk.

"What?" he looked at them. "Oh, no. Of course not." Now, later meant whenever he wasn't spending time with Ariel.

 **The End**


End file.
